Heart Attack
by gtopshipper
Summary: Hal yg aku takuti selama ini terjadi. ketakutan yg menyelimuti ku seumur hidupku. karna hal itu aku tidak pernah memberikan cintaku kepada orang lain. tapi dia, dia yg membuat ketakutan itu terjadi.


HEART ATTACK

CAST

Kwon Jiyong

Choi seunghyun

Kwon family

Rated: T-M (kadang-kadang ._.)

Genre: screenplays,yaoi,boysxboys,romance/hurt.

**Ff ini full mine. Cast hanya milik tuhan except seunghyun ya (?) alur is mine. Maaf kalo banyak typo dan gak sesuai dengan EYD. Review gak review silahkan asal readers suka sama ini ff. kemungkinan ini ff berpart-part loh. Jadi sabar aja yg selalu mantengin ini ff hehe^^v. terinspirasi dari lagunya Demi Lovato – Heart Attack. **

**Summary:**

**Hal yg aku takuti selama ini terjadi. ketakutan yg menyelimuti ku seumur hidupku. karna hal itu aku tidak pernah memberikan cintaku kepada orang lain. tapi dia, dia yg membuat ketakutan itu terjadi. **

**Chapter 1  
**

(Jiyong PointOfView)

Aku tidak terima dibangunkan dari alam mimpiku yg indah ini. Hah… apa aku harus kuliah (lagi)? Aku terlalu capek akan keinginan Eomma dan Appa. Mereka menginginkan aku menjadi dokter. What? Dokter? Aku tidak akan mau menjadi dokter. Karna cita-citaku bukan itu. Aku ingin menjadi orang terkenal se antero Korea. Mungkin keseluruh dunia. Awalnya aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah ku ke Seoul Art School. Tetapi apa daya. Eomma dan Appa melarangku. Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku adalah anak semata wayang di keluarga Kwon ini. Appa pernah bilang kalau apapun yg aku inginkan akan dia kabulkan. Tetapi kenapa tidak untuk soal pendidikan?

''Jiyong-ah~ turun dan segera sarapan. Hari ini bukannya kau akan ada ujian? Appa sudah menunggu!" Ya. Itulah suara Eomma kesayanganku. Ujian? Hah hampir saja lupa. Untung aku sudah belajar tadi malam. Walaupun aku tidak suka dengan jurusan kuliah yg aku pilih, tetapi aku ingin melihat Eomma dan Appa bahagia.

Aku sudah siap sekarang. Bertempur dengan kertas ujian kedokteran yg aku tidak suka. Tetapi aku bertemu dengan namja. Oh ya, seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati karna cinta. Aku ini adalah orang yg tidak suka disakiti. Apalagi menyakiti orang. Mungkin itu maksud Eomma dan Appa memasukkan ku ke jurusan kedokteran itu.

Namja itu adalah Sunbae ku disebuah ekskul di sekolah ku. Aku mengikuti ekskul bernyanyi. Ia adalah Choi SeungHyun. Menurut ku ia adalah namja yg sangat menyerupai tipe ku. Ya, aku suka namja yg tinggi dan humoris. Dia adalah namja pertama yg sangat humoris yg aku temui. Bahkan jika aku sedang tidak mood ikut ekskul itu, ia akan memberikan lelucon dan memaksaku untuk ikut ekskul. Dan akhirnya aku juga luluh karnanya. Karna ketampananya dan kharismanya akan membuat lagu dan nge-rapp sesuka hatinya.

''wah kimbap! Apa Eomma yg membuat makanan ini untukku?" tanyaku. Ah kimbap! Makanan kesukaanku sejak kecil. Dan aku tidak mau membeli/mencoba kimbap orang lain. Aku hanya menyukai kimbap buatan Eomma.

''tentu sayang. Eomma membuatkannya untuk mu. Jika kau terburu-buru Eomma akan membekalkan kimbap ini untuk mu."

"tidak perlu Eomma. Aku akan makan dirumah. Lagian kalau dibawa , tidak akan enak."

(Normal PointOfView)

Jiyong sudah siap dengan harinya. Ia tidak mau diantar oleh Appanya sampai dalam kampus. Hanya sampai gerbang pun cukup. Jiyong sangat senang jika melihat namja yg ia nanti-nantikan. Yg ia rindukan selama tidak masuk kuliah karna sakit.

"jiyong-ah!" sapa namja itu. Jiyong segera mencari ke sumber suara.

"disini jiyong-ah~" namja itu melambaikan tangannya pada jiyong. Namja jangkung dan pintar nge-rapp ini adalah namja yg selalu setia menemani jiyong.

"selamat pagi sunbaenim~" sapa jiyong penuh hormat. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dimana diadakannya ujian semester ini.

"berhenti memanggilku sunbaenim. Panggil aku seunghyun hyung."

"hahaha ne seunghyun hyung." Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum. Jiyong sangat suka senyum ini. Eyes smile yg tulus dikeluarkan.

"jiyongie, setelah selesai ujian bisa kau menemaniku?"

"tentu hyung. Memang hyung ingin mengajaku kemana? Apa hyung ingin berbelanja?"

"tidak. Hanya ingin memberikan kau sesuatu."

'memberiku sesuatu? Apa ia mempunyai perasaan yg sama sepertiku? Oh hyung jangan membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu hingga jatuh terlalu dalam…' ungkap jiyong dalam hati.

"apa itu hyung? Boleh aku tahu?"

"tidak. Karna itu rahasia"

(Seunghyun PointOfView)

Aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk my jiyong. Oh ya, aku menyukai jiyong saat pertama kali ia mengikuti ekskul bernyanyi. Aku hobi membuat lagu dan nge-rapp. Aku tidak tau mengapa aku menyukai jiyong. Aku tau ini adalah hal yg ab-normal. Tetapi aku mencintainya. Apakah aku terlalu dosa mencintainya?

"jiyongie, setelah selesai ujian bisa kau menemaniku?" ajakku.

"tentu hyung. Memang hyung ingin mengajaku kemana? Apa hyung ingin berbelanja?"

"tidak. Hanya ingin memberikan kau sesuatu." Jawabku datar.

"apa itu hyung? Boleh aku tahu?" tanyanya. Aku ingin memberitahunya tetapi… namanya juga hadiah *plak*

"tidak. Karna itu rahasia" aku tidak akan memberitahunya. Karna itu adalah hadiah pertama dariku. Tidak terlalu mewah dan bagus. Hanya sebuket bunga mawar merah. Hanya itu. Aku tidak suka member hadiah terlalu mewah. Aku menyukai hal yg sederhana.

"jiyongie, apa kau menyukai bunga?" tanyaku. Aku harap ia menyukai bunga mawar.

"tentu aku suka hyung. Bunga mawar lebih baik dari bunga lain." Jawabnya sambil melemparkan senyumnya padaku. Ah tuhan terimakasih telah membuat buih-buih cinta ini untukku dan dirinya.

"aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku ingin kekamar mandi seberntar. Jangan kemana-mana ne?" ucapku sambil berlari ketoko bunga dibelakangnya. Aku harap ia tidak tahu aku pergi kemana.

(normal PointOfView)

"seunghyun hyung kemana sih? Sudah 10menit dia kekamar mandi. Huft." Keluh jiyong. Memang sudah 10menit seunghyun menghilang.

Tetapi…. Apa ini? Benda dingin menyentuh muka jiyong. Bulu kuduk jiyong sudah berdiri. Ia tidak tahu ini milik siapa. Tapi jiyong mengetahui setelah sang empu berbicara.

"jiyongie, tutup mata mu sebelum aku menyuruhmu membuka matamu dan berbalik kearah ku." Sang empu berbicara. Ah ternyata itu seunghyun.

"buka matamu dan berbalik kearah ku.

1…..

2…..

3…..

Ayo buka matamu."

Jiyong membuka matanya. Ia melihat seunghyun memegang sebuket bunga mawar kesukaan jiyong. Jiyong tidak menyangka orang yg selama ini ia sayangi memberinya bunga yg ia sukai.

"ini untukmu jiyongie. Bunga kesukaanmu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Saranghae kwon jiyong. Would u be mine now and forever?" ucap seunghyun lancar. Tanpa hambatan.

"hyungie… aku juga menyukaimu. Terimakasih atas bunganya. Nado saranghae choi seunghyun. Yes I would be yours now and forever" jiyong tersenyum. Memeluk satu sama lain. Ini adalah hari paling indah untuk jiyong.

Jiyong memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Tapi cinta pada seunghyun? Hah persetan dengan ungkapannya tadi.

-2 years later-

(Jiyong PointOfView)

"kemana seunghyun? Katanya mau makan malam bersama. Malah tidak datang." Keluhku. Hah kemana anak tengil itu?

"telfon tidak diangkat. Sms pun apa lagi. Hah kemana anak itu. Membuat khawatir saja." Lebih baik makanan ini aku bawa pulang.

Aku sudah berada di apartement ku dan seunghyun. Sejak 1tahun lalu aku tinggal bersama seunghyun. Ku harap dia belum tidur.

Tetapi….. sepatu siapa ini. Sepatu perempuan? Ada di apartemenku dan namjachinguku?

Dan aku mendengar desahan seorang wanita di kamar kami. Aku letakkan semua barang yg aku bawa. Aku segera keluar dari apartement. Aku tidak peduli penjelasannya nanti. Benar. Hal yg aku benci datang di waktu yg tidak tepat. Aku sudah mencintainya lebih dari 2 tahun. Tetapi dia bercinta dengan perempuan lain? Aku dan dia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelum kami menikah nanti.

Pagi ini aku tidur didepan pintu apartement setelah berjalan-jalan seorang diri di malam hari sambil menangis. Ku buka mataku. Aku harap perempuan itu sudah pergi. Dan kuharap seunghyun meminta maaf padaku.

Aku masuk apartement. Dan sepatu itu sudah menghilang. Seunghyun masih tidur. Aku duduk disofa sambil menghangatkan makanan tadi malam. Aku tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang. Aku meresa tidak enak badan. Aku menyalakan tv dan menonton acara pagi ini.

Membosankan.

Aku teringat tadi malam. Aku tidak kuasa menerima ini semua. Seunghyun, pria yg aku cintai lebih dari 2tahun itu berani sekali menyentuh perempuan yg bukan miliknya. Sedangkan aku?

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up

Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Aku melantunkan lagu kesukaanku. Lagu yg menggambarkan perasaan ku. Cairan bening itu keluar lagi. Semakin deras seperti air terjun. Aku rapuh. Aku sakit. Aku putus asa. Mengapa ia melakukan ini kepadaku? Aku melempar apa saja yg ada dihadapanku saat ini. Entah itu vas bunga,piring,gelas,bahkan ponsel ku yg hampir hancur itu.

GREP

Aku merasakan badan besar nan tinggi itu memelukku. Hangat. Tangisan ku berubah menjadi isakkan.

"wae? Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu kepada ku? Aku menunggumu tadi malam. Mengapa kau tidak datang dan menepati janji mu? Dan bercinta dengan perempuan lain? Apa itu hal yg membuat mu senang seunghyun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar isakkan darinya.

"jawab aku choi seunghyun! Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu padaku hah?! Pergi dari sini!" aku mendorong tubuh besar nan tinggi itu. Ia terlihat lusuh. Ia terlihat hancur. Apa itu karna ku? Atau perbuatannya sendiri? Apa ia merasa bersalah? Tentu!

"mianhae….. maafkan aku jiyongie.. aku tau aku salah. Aku salah besar. Hukum aku jiyong. Hukum aku sekarang!" ujarnya.

"pergi dari sini dan aku mau kita mengakhiri hubungan ini. Jangan kembali kesini sebelum aku memintamu kembali. Sekarang kau boleh pergi seunghyun." Aku mengatakan itu? Oh jiyong kemasukan setan apa sih kau ini?!

"jiyongie, jebal. Maafkan aku. Jangan menyuruh ku pergi dari sini. Aku masih mencintaimu. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae chagi…." Ucapnya. Aku tidak akan mau menyuruhnya pergi. Mulutku yg berkata sepeti itu. Bukan aku.

Aku memeluk badannya yg sudah tersungkur saat aku mendorongnya. Aku melihat seunghyun yg lusuh,hancur,dan putus asa. Aku tidak suka keadaanya sekarang. Ayolah maafkan seunghyun jiyong!

Ting Tong Ting Tong ~~

"Nuguseyo?" teriakku

"Park Young Hee~ yeoja tadi malam."

Ohh, young hee namanya. Aku menyuruh seunghyun bicara padanya. Aku tidak ingin melihat perempuan nista itu.

"…apa? Kau hamil?"

Namjachinguku menghamili perempuan nista itu?...

TBC

Review jangan lupa~~

-regards, gtopshipper-


End file.
